borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PRINGocalypz/Ideas for Borderlands 3
Borderlands 3, the player should be able to play as the same characters from the previous first two Borderlands (Berserker, Siren, Soldier, Hunter, Assassin, Gunzerker, Siren, Commando, Mecromancer, & the Pysco). New characrters for this game should include an Archer who specializes in accuracy at long distances and using bows & arrows, a character who disgues themselves as an enemy and be undected by them until their action skill time is up. I don't know any other characters to think of but to put Duke Nukem in this game as playable BADASS character (which a DLC). Either way, Duke should definetly be a playable character and heres how he would play out in borderlands: The story of Duke's Borderlands 3 DLC adventure would start off on the planet Pandora, where the camera views over Pandora's vast landscape and then views to a cave where some of Duke's old nemesis aliens are preparing for a massive invasion. The aliens outside of their home cave are working on biulding a teleporter to transport their invasion force that would link up to the now destroyed wormhole generator from ''Duke Nukem Forever. ''Then bandits and psycos ambush the aliens and a hellleish firefight breakouts. The teleporter deice gets hit by some stray bullets and malfunctions. Then it shoots a beam into the air and into space. Then the camera view changes to Las Vegas where Duke is heard carousing with some babes and his starts to shakes and you see his arsenal of guns, his MightyFoot monster truck and motorcycle teleport away. And then you here Duke yells and you see him flash away. Back on Pandora, the device stops firing the beam and a wormhole opens up and Duke falls out of it. Welcome Duke to Pandora.Then his motorcycle appears next to him, his monster truck and guns scatter all over Pandora (except for Duke's Gold plated Desert Eagle and Pump Shotgun). Then some of the few bandits left from the firefight attck Duke but are easily over come. Then Duke looks over at his bike seeing it is still intact and then notices a sign that says "Bar 30 miles ahead". Duke gets on his hog rides to the bar. When Duke arrives at the bar, he first notices its an intergalatic exotic dance club as well (the classic Duke world element) titled Moxxi's Girl's Club. Duke walks inside and notices peolpe getting drunk and women dancing. Duke walks over to the bar-tender and asks for a brew and where the hell he is at. Duke mentions to the bartender that he was attacked by bandits and wants to known where his guns, truck, and babes are. The bar tender makes a joke that Duke sounds like on of the Vault Hunters. Duke then questions these Vault Hunters. The bar tenders tells Duke about them and says he can find one sitting in the bar alone (who is Salvador the Gunzerker). Duke finds Salvador and who isn't in a good mood from the bad brews he had been drinking. Duke and Sal then engage in an arm wrestling match which ends in a tie from a bandit attack (which pisses Salvador off when a stray bullet hits his last mug of beer). Duke and Salvador then dispatch of the bandits and wait for the other Vault Hunters to assist them. When the other Vault Hunters arrive, Duke immediately begins hitting on Lilith, Maya, and Gaige. But is interupted by Axton asking who the hell Duke is. Duke explains to the Vault Hunters what the hell is going and how he can get back to Earth and get his babes back. The Vault Hunters agree and set off on Pandora with the King of Action. New and exclusive enemies to this DLC should be many varaiants of Pigcops, example a bandit pigcop, octabrains, assualt troopers, at captains, assault commanders, and the final boss (farmable too) Cylus the Invincible (who resembles the red-eyed Cycloid Emperor from Duke Forever but with some new attacks, sounds, and it can taunt you). Raid Boss- Boss Hog (the mother of all pigcops on Pandora). Duke's Action Skill would be his iconic Jetpack. One third of Duke's skill would be devoted to increasing speed of flight and movements with the jetpack and when using artifacts-it will blow explosive, incinderary, corrosive, electrocuting, or slagging damage towards enemies. The other two thrids of the skill tree would be devoted to health & shield and increased weapon and grenade damage. In this DLC, legendary guns would consist of Duke's iconic weapons from his past games. His nuke logoed pistols, pump shotgun, devastator, shrinkray, freeze thrower, ripper (Duke Nukem Forever version), and when you thrower protean grenades when playing as Duke, they look like his Duke 3D pipebombs. Category:Blog posts